


So huge!

by Jasgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Cock Addiction, Cum Addiction, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, cock growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasgirl/pseuds/Jasgirl
Summary: She always dreamed of having her own huge cock, of sucking her own enormous dick and swallowing all of her cum. Now that her dream has become reality she can't stop.





	1. Part 1

“If you take this you’ll grow a cock.”

It was a small syringe full of bluish liquid. She had a dozen of them in her fridge, ready to go. Next to them were a whole bunch of tiny bottles, also full of the blue liquid.

“D-does it hurt, I asked?” My eyes went back to the 4 inch dick clearly visible straining her cute pink panties. She had taken off her pants after inviting me into her apartment, and let me watch as she stroked herself hard. After she came she showed me photos from just a few months ago, before she had a cock.

“No way! It feels good. Really, really good, actually!” You won’t be able to keep your hands off it!”

“H-how much?”

“$200 for a dose. $350 for two.”

“How much for the… whole bottle?” I couldn’t believe I was asking but I knew that if I was going to be a girl with a dick I wanted a BIG dick. A 4 inch cock wouldn’t do.

“The whole thing? Girl, thats like 30 doses! No one needs to be that big! Hold on.” She left the kitchen and went through a beaded curtain into the bedroom. I could hear her whispering to someone. Then the sounds of a body climbing off a mattress. A moment later she came back out again, dragging a short white girl with long, dyed hair by the arm.

“This is Tricia. She took 3 doses. Just 3. Trust me, you don’t want more than that.”

My eyes went wide. Tricia’s cock was enormous. It stood stiff in front of her, swaying as she shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. It was nearly purple and as thick as my wrist, and was nearly a foot long. It was the biggest thing I had ever seen.

“So you want three doses, right? Fine. Thats... “ She cocked her head, doing some mental math. “$450. And thats a deal, girl.”

I slowly shook my head, not believing the words I was about to say. “N-no. Give me the… the whole bottle.”

She paused, then shrugged. “Hey, if you’ve got the cash, its your body.”

\----------------------------------------------

Back at my apartment I laid out the syringes on the coffee table. 27 in all. They were tiny. I had spent an hour preparing for what I was about to do. My fridge was full of bottled water and snacks. I didn’t want to get hungry or thirsty, not on the day I had been waiting for for so long. I had plenty of energy drinks too. To my right was a small bucket for the used needles, and to my left was a clean towel. A little tape measure sat next to the syringes too, so I could measure myself as I grew. I had gotten completely undressed and taken a hot shower. My front door was locked and I wasn’t expected back to work until Monday afternoon. Everything was ready!

I popped the cap off the first syringe. I was never afraid of needles, but I actually flinched as I injected the drug into my thigh. It barely hurt at all though. There wasn’t even any blood! I put the cap back on the syringe, tossed it into the bucket and leaned back on the couch, waiting for something to happen.

I didn’t have to wait long.

It started like a zit, swelling from just above my vagina, a bump under my skin that grew as I watched. It felt so weird! Not painful at all. It only took about 20 minutes for the tip of my new cock to blossom. The head flared as it grew out of the surface of my body. The piss hole opened like a tiny mouth. I pinched it lightly between my fingers, expecting a thrill of pleasure, but was disappointed by just a mild sensation. It was like a floppy toe. But it kept growing, and as it grew I flicked it with my finger and slowly it started to get hard.

Flick!

Flick!

After another 20 minutes my growth was complete. I had a little dick, stiff and red! I ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror and couldn’t help but laugh. It was so small, but it still looked pretty big on my tiny slim body. It wobbled back and forth from all the motion. I wrapped my small hand around it and started to slowly stroke it, just like I had done for so many guys so many times. This time it felt REALLY good! My whole body shivered as I stroked faster, and I could feel my little cock responding, growing fatter and hotter in my hand.

I stopped after just a few minutes. I didn’t want to cum yet. I wanted my cock to be bigger first. Size was important to me. I had been fantasizing about having my own dick for years, since the first time I saw dirty Japanese manga online. Since the first time I saw porn girls with big strap-ons. Since the first time I found fan art where my favorite female characters had big hard dicks.

I hurried back to the living room and planted myself on the couch in front of the row of syringes. I uncapped three this time, carefully injecting myself with each one. The effect was faster this time. I could feel it immediately, a swelling inside me, deep in my crotch. It took minutes for my little dick to start to visibly grow, but by then I was sweating and trembling. I didn’t want to touch it. Not yet. I just wanted to watch it get bigger. Watch it swell. 

I was breathing heavily, panting actually, as I watched my new dick get larger and larger. Before I knew it my cute little 4 inches was more like 6. It thickened as it grew, like it was getting fatter and fuller. And it felt GOOD! I had to sit on my hands to keep from touching it, and it seemed to throb and pulse each time I took a deep breath.

A half hour was all it took to have a fat 9 inches swaying in front of me. It was the biggest dick I had ever seen, so much larger than any guy I had ever been with. And so thick! It took both of my little hands to wrap around it! I stroked it gently, carefully. Despite its size it was very tender, and it twitched when I touched it in a way that made my entire body shiver. After just a few strokes it was quivering and I knew I was about to cum. But I stopped. I stopped and took a deep breath. Not yet. I had to be bigger!

Six shots this time. My right thigh was sore, so I injected all six into the left. I was trembling with excitement and I couldn’t keep my hands off myself. I leaned back on the couch and touched my chest, squeezing and massaging my soft round breasts as I watched my dick swell. My entire body felt so sensitive, and my new dick throbbed as I groped my tits. I had dreamed about this so many times. About having a big, fat dick that could rest between my titties. It was almost big enough!

28 inches. Over two feet of dick. I stared at it, mouth watering. I had never seen anything like it. My cock could barely stand under its own weight. It dropped forward, the tip resting just above my breasts. It was thick as a soda bottle and covered in veins and it shuddered as I ran my tiny hands up and down it’s length. So huge! My entire body was trembling.

I couldn’t wait any longer This was what I had wanted for years. My own giant cock. My own log of dick meat. I lowered the tip to my mouth, licking at the piss hole. Another shudder. I could tell my poor pussy was sopping wet, but I didn’t care at all. I had a penis now! I kissed the tip, tasting myself for the first time. I was used to dicks already. Sucking cock had always been part of my fantasy, and I had forced myself to enjoy the taste. Trained myself to like it. But I didn’t have to pretend this time. My own dick tasted amazing. My own dick was the best! I opened my mouth wide and began to slurp on the head, messily making out with my own brand new penis. It felt so good!

I knew I wouldn’t last long. I had been on the verge of cumming for over an hour and my entire body was shivering in anticipation. I opened my mouth wider to take as much of my new cock as I could. It filled my mouth entirely and pushed against the entrance of my throat. I knew I could deepthroat myself if I wanted to, but I wasn't read for that yet. Not yet. Instead I eagerly sucked and slobbered over every inch of my cock that I could cram in my mouth. 

It was intoxicating. I had never felt anything so good. My lips wrapped around my throbbing cock. My cock stuffed deep on my wet mouth. My eager hands stroking and stroking, and my entire body trembling. It was so intense and felt so perfect! This was what I had wanted. This was what I craved. I never wanted it to stop and I knew it wouldn’t. I was a girl with a giant dick who had trained herself to love sucking cocks. This was my life now, and I was going to love every moment of it!

I came suddenly. My penis swelling in my grip and in my mouth. It was so intense and powerful,and before I knew what was happening my mouth was full of hot gooey cum! I arched my back and closed my eyes, desperately sucking and swallowing as much as I could. I couldn’t think. My mind had rolled over and was playing dead. My entire body was shaking like I was having a seizure. I realized I couldn’t breath, that my mouth was stuffed with cock and my throat was full of my own ball sludge and I couldn’t stop cumming. 

Just as I was about to choke to death on my own thick semen I finally was able to focus enough to dislodge my own dick from my mouth. Hot, jelly-like cum splattered all over my face and chest and onto the cushions of the couch. My mouth was packed full, and even though I tried as hard as I could to swallow every drop more spilled down my chin and onto be breasts and stomach. I still couldn’t think. My dick was still spurting and all I could do was mindlessly shiver and swallow as much of the gooey jizz as I could.

I brought my massive shaft back up to my mouth so that I could catch every last bit of the slowly diminishing spurts. I had trained myself to like the taste of cum and enjoy swallowing it, but my cum was special. I had fantasized for years about filling my mouth and stomach with my own hot ball snot, and it was better than I could ever have imagined. I knew I was addicted now, that I’d have to fill my mouth with my own cum every day, and that I’d love it each time! It tasted bitter and pungent, but because it was mine I loved it and savored every salty drop.

It was nearly an hour before my head finally cleared and I came out of my cock sucking daze. The tip of my enormous dick was still pressed against my lips and drooling what seemed like a never ending stream of cum, but I was finally able to think enough to stagger to my feet and make my way into the bathroom.

I was absolutely soaked in semen, my entire body plastered in slimy white goo. I looked like I had just escaped from some tentacle hentai. My cock was no longer rock hard, but was still stiff and swayed in front of me like an enormous sausage. I wondered if I had the biggest human dick in the world now. I ran my fingers gently along its length and felt it surge to life again, swelling and fattening until it was fully erect, the fat head swaying in front of my face, just inches from my mouth. My cock was a monster, demanding my attention. And I was eager to give in again.

I didn’t bother cleaning myself up. I loved the smell, and new that I’d be filthy with cum again soon anyway. I went to the refrigerator and quickly downed three bottles of water and a Tupperware container of fried rice. I was ravenous. My new dick needed to be fed. 

Eventually I collapsed on the couch, my gigantic dick resting on my chest and oozing cum onto be breasts. I’d never felt so satisfied in my life, but I knew this was just the beginning. I couldn’t stop here. I needed more. I looked down at the table. 18 syringes were left, lined up in a neat little row.

I was going to be so huge!


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't help herself. She's addicted to her own cock, and its ruining her life.

I didn’t know what day it was. Or even what week it was.

I came awake slowly, my head aching. I was lying on the floor in the hallway between my bedroom and bathroom, one shoulder pressed against the wall, one leg half through the bathroom door. My left eye was caked shut, and my right eye was blurry with half dried cum. I weakly tried to rub it out of my eyes as I struggled to sit, but my hand was smeared with the dried goo too. My breasts and stomach were coated with slimy sludge. My absolute log of a cock shifted against my thigh and flopped onto the carpeted hall floor with an audible slap. Even semi soft (it could never, ever be fully flaccid now) it was still a monster, and my mouth started watering as I looked at it. I wanted to start sucking again. I wanted to stroke it and feed it into my mouth and lose myself in the sweet, mind numbing sensation of swallowing my own dick… but I already felt like crap, and I couldn’t remember the last time I had come out of my haze long enough to string two thoughts together. And I couldn’t remember what day it was.

I staggered into the bathroom, dick slapping against my knees. The counter and mirror were coated in a thick layer of dried semen too, and congealed ropes were splattered across the toilet and floor. I didn’t bother to wipe the toilet seat off before planting my butt on it to poop, although I had to make sure the tip of my enormous dick was pointed toward the bathtub. It was so big that even sitting on the toilet the head of my cock rested over the rim of the tub. When I finally started to urinate it was like a geyser, hot and pungent and spraying against the far side of the tub like a fire hose. And it felt good. Everything about my dick felt good.

I zoned out. I don’t know for how long, but by the time I came back to myself my butt was sore and my legs were asleep from sitting in the toilet too long. And of course my cock was still semi hard, swaying between my legs like a drunk snake. I wiped and flushed and slowly eased myself to my feet, wincing at the pins and needles sensation as blood slowly flowed back into my lower half. Leaning against the counter I could barely see myself in the mirror at all. I used a wet towel to wipe away as much cum from the reflective surface as I could, but I honestly could have used three and still not got the job done.

The girl who stared back at me in the mirror was a mess. She looked like some kind of swamp witch. Almost every inch of her body, my body, was smeared with cum, and in some places it was so thick that I couldn’t see my skin. Especially my breasts, belly and face. My dark hair was matted with dried semen. I looked awful. But my eyes were drawn down to where my gigantic cock rested on the bathroom counter, partially coiling into the sink. I reached out to touch it, to stroke it, then pulled my hand back. If I started now who knew when I would stop? And besides, I was thirsty. And hungry too.

I thought about taking a shower, but decided to put it off till after I ate. Even though I was filthy with sticky cum, I wasn’t worried about ruining any of my furniture. I doubted that any surface in my apartment was still clean at all. My sense of smell had been ruined by the scent of cum days (weeks?) ago, otherwise I’m sure the smell would have been overwhelming.

The kitchen was just as filthy as the bathroom, with the added debris of pizza boxes, energy drink cans and takeout containers covering every surface. I hadn’t left my apartment in.... I don’t know how long. Since the first injections. I had been ordering in food all this time. I poured myself a glass of water and slowly chugged it back. God, I was thirsty! The glass had a layer of sludgy cum at the bottom, but I didn’t mind. I had been eating and drinking my own hot, gooey dick snot by the gallon, by now I was used to the taste. Craved it, actually. Even the small amount in the glass was enough to send a surge through my cock, but I tried to ignore it, rinsing out the glass and filling it with water again. It turns out you can’t really live on cum alone. Or maybe you COULD, but I still got headaches from dehydration, and I still wanted normal food. At least when I was lucid enough to think at all and notice that I was hungry. Like I was now.

The refrigerator was empty, except for a carton of rotting rice and a few energy drinks. But a pizza box on the counter still had half a pizza, and it didn’t look moldy yet. It tasted stale, and I guessed it was probably at least a few days old, but I ate all 5 pieces without stopping, and wished there were more.

It took me almost 20 minutes to find my phone. I turned on some music while I was looking, hoping the sound would distract me from my dick. I needed to find out what day it was and to check my messages. I found the phone between my couch cushions, sealed into the crevice by a thick layer of crusty semen. It was the 2nd day of March. I couldn’t exactly remember the last time I looked, but I felt like it had been a few days? I knew it had been 3 week since I had been to work. 3 weeks since the first injections.

I looked over at the little coffee table. 10 tiny syringes were still lined up in a neat row, although most of them were covered in thick ropes of dried cum. I had only used three in the last few weeks. It was easy to pace myself. Growing after each injection felt so good, but so did just stroking my cock. And it was even better to stroke my cock and suck it at the same time. It was very, very easy to get lost in the sensation and completely forget about everything else. And so I had only injected myself three times in the last three week. And my monster cock had only grown from about 20 inches to just under 40.

I sat back on the crusty couch, staring at the log of cock flesh between my legs as it gently swayed back and forth. It was already so huge. But it could be bigger. My mind started to go numb as I thought about it, thought about taking another syringe or two and jamming them into my thigh. Of watching as my already too big dick swelled even bigger. I shook my head, waving the fantasy away. I was already too big. Over three feet of dick when fully erect. I hadn’t left my apartment in weeks! How could I with a cock as long as a baseball bat and thicker than my arm?

I forced myself to focus on my phone, scrolling through my messages. Dozens from my sister, wondering if I was okay. Thank god she lived out of state. I was afraid of what I might do if she showed up unannounced. There was no way I would be able to keep my hands off her fit body, or my dick out of it. I scrolled. Messages from my bank. Friends. My job. My job again. I kept scrolling, then went back to the last message from my job and read it. I had been fired. They got tired of calling after a week. I couldn’t blame them. I looked at the date… that had been almost two weeks ago. How had I not noticed? I quickly opened a tab and logged into my bank account. Even with my foggy brain I could still sort my way through the math. Weeks of takeout had done a number on my savings, but I still had enough to cover rent and food this month. But after that…

The thought of getting a job sent a wave of depression and anxiety through me. I’m not sure how long I spent just staring across the room. Could I even work? Would anyone hire a woman with a cock so big that it was impossible to hide? What could I possible wear? Could I even stop masturbating long enough? I realized that I was slowly stroking my cock now, and it was hard enough that it was half erect and bobbing in front of me. It looked so huge, so amazing. It was throbbing like an animal. I could feel my pussy getting sopping wet just staring at it. When was the last time I had touched my pussy? My dick demanded all of my attention.

I began to stroke faster. Then abruptly stopped, pulling my hand away and sitting up on the couch, clenching cushions with my fingers. I had to focus! I couldn’t let this be my entire life! I couldn’t slip back into a haze of jacking off and swallowing my own cum. Of deepthroating my own cock and mindlessly making out with my pisshole. Who knew when I’d come out of it? I might starve to death or choke on my own dick! 

I thought about calling my sister, about telling her I really needed help… but I couldn’t bear it. It was too humiliating, and I was still afraid that I might rape her if she stepped into my apartment. And part of me didn’t want to call her. Didn’t want help. It would be so easy to just let go. To just give in.

I looked down at the syringes. 10 of them left. Each one would make me even bigger. Thicker. Each one would let me feed and fatten my cock like it was a greedy piglet. I knew I should take a shower. I knew I should clean my apartment. I knew I should find something to wear and go to the grocery store. I knew I needed to find a new job. I knew that if I gave in this would be the end of me. I’d never be able to stop. I was addicted to my own dick and loved swallowing my own cum. I knew I would be ruining my life, even as my dick surged to 4 or 5 or even 6 feet.

But I looked at those syringed, and my cock throbbed, and I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted more.


End file.
